Trail of Paws 3: Japanese Rush
by skylark50
Summary: TalaOC KaiOc. Sora and the gang are back and they are heading to Japan. Family troubles with Sora. Who will take over the Getsuga? Who is Sora's father's murderer? Why is Tala so afraid of tari? we shall find out!
1. The Beginning of the War

It was night time and all was quite, well for now….

Sora crawled through the house. She hated being alone in the dark but the gang was out for the night.

"Well, I'm not completely left alone." Sora whispered.

/Got that right chick./ Romani suddenly said in the back of her head. Sora chuckled. She continued on her crawling adventure, picking up a few splinters.

/You know I can carry you to the bloody kitchen./ Romani stated. Sora laughed and shook her head.

"I'm a fricken stubborn donkey." Sora said. Romani sighed and then smirked as her ears picked up the sounds of returning people.

/Here are some people now master, that can put you in your place./ Romani said, smiling. Sora groaned and heaved herself upwards and collapsed on a bear hide chair. Romani smiled and placed a blanket over Sora's small body, already asleep. Romani disappeared as the lock opened on the front door.

"Fifteen bucks says Sora's in her own bed for once." Came Tala's voice.

"Taken." Came the soft voice of a slate haired boy. The lights flicked on and Tala sighed. Kai and Tari laughed.

"O screw it. I'm going to bed. Night Kai. Coming Tar?" Tala asked. Tari nodded and hugged her brother good night. Kai hugged her back and watched her walk up the stairs. He turned around and looked gently down at the black haired girl in his bear hide chair.

"O Sora, what am I going to do with you?" He asked quietly, taking the small frame of Sora in his arms. Sora murmured something and huddled closer to Kai's chest. Kai smiled and walked up the stairs. He started humming as he walked into his room and laid Sora down on his bed.

"Stars are shining, little fighter. Go to sleep o merry one. Gentle cradle of angel's light to rock you to sleep. Heaven is singing. Can't you hear their song? Moonlight dripping in water, fire's burning bright. Soft cradle of silky roses, to lay your head on." Kai sang softly.

/Never thought you were one to sing./ Romani said from the doorway. Kai looked up and smiled.

"Many surprises eh?" Kai asked. Romani chuckled and then silently vanished. Kai smiled wider and crawled into bed next to Sora. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams dear hunter." He whispered as sleep claimed him.

_Sora's dream…_

Sora walked forward facing the empty corridor. Eerie silence filled the room and she shivered in fear.

/You don't belong here little one./ Came a deep sinister voice. Sora spun around and came face to face with a huge monstrous creature. She stifled a scream when she realized it was a black jaguar.

/ You are not welcome here./ He said again.

"Please sir. Where am I?" Sora asked. The jaguar laughed.

/ You are in the Sugijima clan stronghold. Now I said it once, I'll say it again. You are not welcome!/ The jaguar rose and disappeared. Suddenly, a great roar was heard. Sora spun around and saw a monster charging at her, blood red eyes glaring at her.

She started to run only to trip. She turned and faced the oncoming thing. Suddenly, a horse was rearing in front of her.

/Run daughter!/ The horse cried. Sora froze.

"Father! No!" Sora screamed as the horse met the monster head on. A sickening crunch was heard.

"FATHER!" Sora screamed.

_End dream…_

Sora bolted upwards and looked around, panting. She was in Kai's room safe and sound. She wiped a hand across her forehead, the sweat beading heavily.

"Sora?" Kai murmured gently. Sora jumped when his hand touched her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up. Sora took a deep breath and sighed.

"It was just a dream." Sora murmured quietly. Kai frowned.

"That was no dream Sora Getsuga. What's wrong?" He asked, a little too sharply. Sora flinched and moved away from Kai, pain showing in her eyes. Kai grimaced. Sora was sacred witless. He reached out a hand and gently placed it on Sora's cheek. Her breath hitched and she sobbed.

"Sora, love, it's me Kai." Kai whispered. Sora looked at him through watery eyes and she whimpered. Kai pulled her shivering body to his chest and cradled her in his arms.

"Love what's wrong?" Kai asked. Sora shivered.

"I saw my clan's home in Japan. I think I met the jaguar who took my father's life." She whispered. Kai's eyes widened slightly. Talking about the Sugijima clan in front of Sora was basically forbidden.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked. Sora laughed harshly.

"I lied to Boris. My clan is not all dead. My grandfather was exiled. My father was welcomed back into the clan till he married my mother. I was welcomed back after my father's exile, but I didn't want to be apart of the clan. My great grandfather separated the clan in two. I am part of the canine side. The other side all had feline bit beasts. So in a way I am the last canine clan member. The last spot of unclean in the record." Sora said.

"So basically you are the last of your clan." Kai murmured. Sora sighed and nodded.

"I don't want to be apart of that clan. That is not my family. I belong here where Rashid said I should be." Sora said, placing a hand on Kai's cheek. Kai grabbed her hand in his hand.

"This is where you belong. In my arms safe and sound. I won't let anything hurt you again." Kai said, his red eyes dull with the pain of past memories. Sora looked up at him and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Kai returned it and he laid Sora down.

"You need some sleep love." He whispered in her ear. Sora smiled and obeyed her lover. Kai watched his girl and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Rest easy Sora. I highly doubt any of us will let another thing, living, or dead, hurt you." Kai whispered. He wrapped her in his arms and placed one of his legs across hers, completely encasing her in warmth. Sora smiled in her sleep and huddled closer to his chest. Kai fell asleep, his breathing moving strands of Sora's midnight black hair.

Next morning…

Kai woke up and found himself alone in his bed. He sat up and yawned. He got up and pulled on a t shirt and tightened his sweat strings. He opened the door and came face to face with Tari.

"Morning Tar. Who'd you sleep?" Kai asked.

"Great. How bout you Kai?" Tari asked. Kai smirked. After Sora's nightmare he fell asleep and he had kept growling in a protective manner. Tari on the other hand smiled and said sweetly.

"I thought I told you to keep it PG rated." Kai snorted.

"I did. Sora had a nightmare last night Tar." He said quietly. Tari looked up in surprise.

"TALA IVANOV! GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND BACK HERE NOW!" Came Sora's infuriated yell. Kai sighed and jogged down the stairs. Sora was standing in the door way dripping in water. Kai stifled his laughing fit. Sora turned around, her eyes were blood shot and starting to glow a devilish purple.

"Sora, calm down." Kai said gently. Sora growled in annoyance as the duo heard the red head's laughter. She stormed out of the house, still wet and Kai can hear his truck start up and drive away. Tala came in smirking. Kai smacked him in the head.

"Idiot! She had a bad night!" Kai snarled. Tala's smirk disappeared.

"I'm sorry Kai." Tala said quietly. Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's ok Tal. I think she needs to blow some steam." Kai said gently to his friend. Tala looked worriedly between the doorway and Kai. Sora had become like a little sister to him, Romani's and Wolborg's fault no doubt, and he was worried about her frequently.

"She'll come back in a little bit guys." Tari said from behind them. Kai sighed and glowered darkly at the ceiling.

Five hours later…

"What were you telling me earlier Tari?" Kai asked sourly, jumping into Tala's red truck. Tari rolled her eyes and slammed the door. She waved goodbye and watched as her brother sped down the driveway. Kai sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. Sora was a person who did not forgive easily, that is unless you are Tari or Kai, and the stunt Tala pulled is going to make her mad for days on end. Kai sighed again and parked in front of Mr. Riot's house.

He got out and saw one of the open field corral fences were occupied by people, from at least the age of 10 to adults. All were wearing cowboy hats and spurs.

"Up next is Sora Getsuga riding Nikki!" Came the familiar baritone voice of Mr. Riot. Kai hopped onto an empty rail and watched in fascination as a young red headed man on a paint gelding flew around three barrels.

"Alistair's time was 13.85 seconds. A new time to beat. The last competitor of the day is up next." The boy came out of the gate on the blowing horse and smirked at the kid at the gate. Kai gasped. That was Sora. She had changed. She was wearing some work jeans, a pair of old worn out boots, a long sleeved white shirt, and a cowboy hat with stampede strings.

Kai faintly heard what Alistair told Sora.

"Better luck next time Getsuga. Blazer and I just left you in the dust." Alistair said. Sora looked at him impassively, and moved Nikki to stand next to the paint.

"Alistair," Sora said her voice as hard as flint. Kai flinched; he shouldn't be even near Sora when she was like this.

"You are inconceivably retarded, even for a bloody high bred Englishmen who thinks he is a cowboy. If I were you I'd shut up, move away from my horse, and get the bloody hell away from me." Sora said. Alistair snorted and heaved on the paint's reins. The gelding shuddered with pain and moved away from Nikki and Sora. Sora growled savagely and patted Nikki's neck in a reassuring way.

"Sora you're up lass." Came Mr. Riot's voice. Sora shuddered and opened the gate. She maneuvered Nikki through and trotted her forward. Kai watched in fascination. As Sora clapped her heels to Nikki's sides and they took off like a bird in flight. Around the first and second barrels in a flash, and nearing the third when Nikki stumbled. Sora gasped in surprise and brought Nikki's head up. Nikki squealed and moved forward still.

Kai was gripping the rail so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Nikki spun around the barrel, righting herself, and thundered home, through the gate and slowed to a stop.

"HOLY TOLIDO! FOLKS WE HAVE A RECORD UP HERE! 11. 97 SECONDS!" Came the voice of Mr. Riot. The crowd gasped. Sora panted, and patted Nikki's sweaty neck.

"Good girl Nik. Good girl." Sora whispered. Nikki bobbed her head in agreement and trotted over to the barn. Sora laughed and smiled. She dismounted, landing lightly on her feet. She loosened the back cinch of her saddle and checked Nikki's legs for damage. Nothing, they were cool and tight. She felt someone walk up behind her and she smirked.

"Hi Kai. Sorry for making you worry." She said, straitening up and looking into her boyfriend's eyes. Kai sighed and pulled Sora closer to him.

"Aye missy, what am I going to do with you?" He asked. Sora smiled.

"Love me, feed me, and never leave me." She stated simply. Kai laughed gently and held Sora in his arms tenderly.

"Sore we need to go home. Tala says he's really sorry." Kai said. Sora snorted.

"I've forgiven him Kai." She said. Kai smiled, pulled Sora closer and kissed her. Sora returned the kiss as they heard her name come over the speaker system.

"And in first place is Sora Getsuga on Nikki!" Sora smiled form her kiss and looked up at Mr. Riot, waving. Mr. Riot smiled and waved back.

Sky turned to Nikki and smiled again. She grabbed a hold of her reins and trotted her back to her stall. Nikki circled and fell asleep instantly. Sora yawned and stumbled back to Kai, her vision getting blurry. Kai saw this and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think it's time for you to actually sleep love." Kai said , guiding Sora to the truck. Sora smiled sheepishly and climbed inside the cab. She curled up and fell asleep. Kai shook his head and hummed a lullaby.

30 mins later….

Kai laid Sora on their bed smiling gently.

"Sweet dreams love." Kai whispered, kissing Sora's forehead. Sora moved her head and murmured in her sleep. Kai walked out of the room and rammed into Tala.

"Is she ok?" Tala asked. Kai nodded and both men turned and walked down the stairs. Tari stirred slightly on the sofa, then passed out as Kai and Tala walked in. Kai smiled and placed a blanket over his sister. Soon after both boys were asleep, Kai in his chair and Tala next to Tari.

Next morning….

Sora woke up to strong arms locked around her waist. She turned to face the culprit and found him smirking a mere hair's breath away from her nose.

"Good morning." Kai whispered. Sora smiled and kissed Kai's forehead.

"Go back to sleep love." Sora whispered. Kai closed his eyes and was snoring again in seconds. Sora chuckled and carefully extracted herself from Kai's arms. She tiptoed down the stairs and scurried into the kitchen. She grabbed all that she needed and begun to make breakfast. She heard the mail come thru the slot and retrieved it.

There was a letter to Kai from Tyson, some bills, a business notice for Susumu and one other. It was a small thick envelope with her name on it. Curious she opened it and found a letter, printed in Japanese text with the seal of roaring tiger and a snarling Kai ken fighting, on it. It read:

Sora Getsuga,

We are grieved to inform you that your great grandfather, the honorable Norishiro Getsuga, has passed away. As clan tradition states, the eldest grandchild must be present at the funeral of the present clan leader. I send you my fondest best wishes cousin.

Your cousin,

Hirotetsu Yamakaji

P.S.

Please feel free to bring some friends. Grandfather wouldn't mind.

Sora let the paper fell to the ground and she stared blankly forward. Kai came walking in, the question he begun to ask dying on his lips as his eyes caught Sora's expression.

"Love? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Kai asked. Sora turned her blue eyes to him, tears running down unchecked.

"My great grandfather is dead." She whispered. Kai winced and pulled Sora into his arms.

"It's ok to cry love. Go ahead. I'm right here." Kai said quietly. Sora sobbed and Kai rocked her back and forth in his arms.

After a while, she sniffed and looked up at Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai." Sora whispered hoarsely. Kai kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Don't be sorry love. When is the funeral?" Kai asked. Sora shook her head.

"I didn't get that far in the letter." She whispered. Kai looked down and picked up the papers, reading carefully.

"The funeral is in a 5 days. All clan members must be present. The Deciding Ceremony will take place as well." Kai stated, looking confused at the last part.

Sora sighed heavily.

"The Deciding Ceremony is where the whole clan chooses the next clan leader. Canine or feline, young or old, male or female. They decide. People can challenge the chosen one for three days afterwards. If the chosen loses, the victor takes over permanently." Sora explained. Kai sighed.

"Do you have to go love?" He asked Sora nodded.

Kai frowned. He grabbed Sora's small hand in his much bigger one and whispered.

"I'm going with you love." Sora closed her eyes.

"Thank you Kai. I really don't want to see my family." Came Sora's agonized whisper. Kai held her closer and hummed a familiar lullaby in her ear.

Suddenly, both of them heard a very angry Tari scream.

"TALA IVANOV!" Tala ran past them and dove into the open dryer in the laundry room. Sora laughed, gave Kai a quick kiss on the lips and returned to her cinnamon rolls. Tari came storming into the rooms a heartbeat later.

"Where's Tala?" she asked. Without looking up from the cool white frosting she was decorating her cinnamon rolls with, Sora pointed to the laundry room with her butter knife. Tari smirked, sneaked into the room, and closed the door behind her.

BOOM!

CRASH!

CLANG!

SMASH!

Kai grimaced as the noise stopped. Sora smirked and called out.

"Breakfast time! Get your cinnamon rolls while they're hot!" Tala and Tari reappeared, Tari smirking and Tala nursing his arm. Sora laughed while she continued to dish out monstrous proportions of her cinnamon rolls and ice cold milk.

"What did you do this time Tala?" Kai asked. Tala smirked innocently.

"I woke Tari up." Tala stated, trying to look innocent. Key word: trying.

"You woke me up alright. Jerk." Tari muttered.

"Sorry Tar. I really am." Tala pleaded. Tari smiled and kisses Tala's forehead.

"Hmm, guys what do you say to going to Japan with me for a few weeks?" Sora asked suddenly.


	2. Getsuga Stronghold

Three days later…

Kai watched Sora as she loped ahead of him on the narrow mountain path. His white stallion following her black mare like a love struck yearling. His red eyes strayed to his surroundings. The Japanese Alps was a beautiful place. Snow peas blossomed underneath and the sky was crystal clear.

/Halt! Are you friend or foe?/ Came a loud snarl. Sora halted her mare and called back.

"Friend. Hiyuma! Jougen! It's me Sora!" A snarl reverberated all around them.

/Go back canine! You're not welcome here./ Sora snarled and morphed, leaping from her saddled and faced the trees.

/Come say that to my face! I'm Sora Getsuga! Eldest granddaughter of Norishiro Getsuga!/ Sora thundered walking stiff legged toward the trees.

A lithe snow leopard and a monstrous lion, scars decorating his face, came out of the shadows, fangs out and claws bared. Sora's hackles were raised and she tenses her haunch muscles, ready to spring into a fight. Suddenly a new lighter voice was heard.

/Hiyuma! Jougen! How dare you attack Lady Sora! Stop this outrage!/ A leopard landed lightly in front of Sora, facing the lion and the snow leopard.

/She is the last canine Hirotetsu! And she brought outsiders!/ The lion roared. Sora snarled, showing her gleaming white fangs.

/Peace Hiyuma! I invited them to come. You know the ancient laws as well as I do./ Hirotetsu growled. Both opposing cats nodded and sat on their haunches as Hirotetsu turned to Sora.

/Cousin Sora, it does my heart great pleasure to see you again…even if you still are miss growly pants!/ Hirotetsu said, morphing to his human form.

(This cousin of Sora's looks remarkably like her. That is except for his eyes and short hair and no scars.) Drazer stated in the back of Kai's head. Kai snorted.

Hirotetsu turned to Kai and raised an eyebrow. "Cousin dear, who are your guests?" Hirotetsu asked. Sora rolled her eyes, morphed back, and punched Hirotetsu, none to lightly, in the chest.

"The red head is Canine Tala Ivanov, the brunette is Tiger Tarifina Hwitari, and the slate haired one is Phoenix Kai Hwitari. Tari is Tala's shin mate and I'm Kai's." Sora told Hirotetsu quietly, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

Hirotetsu's eyes widened and he said something in a strange harsh language. Sora shook her head snarling out in the same language. Hirotetsu whispered ion fear.

"Why then, Sora, did you bring him?" Sora looked troubled and then she trembled.

"He is my shin Hiro." Sora whispered. Hirotetsu looked relieved.

"Then he has no claim Sora. You are safe." Sora sighed and nearly fell in relief.

Kai jumped out of his saddle and hurdled to Sora's side. He wrapped his arms around her frame and whispered soothingly in her ear. Sora shivered and relaxed. Hirotetsu raised and eyebrow.

"You are right Cousin. He is your shin." Kai growled. Sora laughed

"Easy love. That's no insult. It's a compliment." Sora said. Kai relaxed and buried his head in her hair.

Hirotetsu smiled.

"O! where are my manners? Come Sora! Bring your shin and your friends. We must feed you and prepare for grandfather's Ceremony." Sora winced and whispered in horror.

"Formal attire?" Hirotetsu smiled maliciously and nodded. Sora grimaced.

"I am, point blank refusing to wear the dress Aunt Himitsu made for me." Sora + dress= priceless blackmail.

Sora groaned and climbed back onto her black mare.

"Hashire! Hashire Momo!" Sora commanded. The mare snorted, reared, and lunged forward. Kai jumped in his saddle and made his stallion bolt after Sora, Tari and Tala hot on his heels as Hirotetsu followed at a stately leopard lope.

/Turn left Sora. That is were the peaceable members of the family are lodging. I highly doubt you want to spend the night in the lions den./ Sora snorted and reined Momo left. A waterfall graced their sight and sprayed them with water. Kai saw Sora plunge, horse and all, into the pool below and disappear. Hirotetsu followed, but he walked behind the waterfall calling over his shoulder. /carful, follow me! It's slippery!/ Tala rolled his eyes and Tari laughed. Kai ignored Hirotetsu and plunged his stallion into the water. The shock of the cold nearly made Kai yell, but his stallion took him under the waterfall.

A strong hand grabbed him and pulled him upwards. He slipped out of the saddle and found a dripping wet Sora. Another woman caught his horse and led it away. Tari and Tala came the same way and Sora caught them, her dripping wet hair curling around her face. Kai drooled. Sora chuckled and wrung her hair out. Hirotetsu appeared, wearing some silk pants in a dark emerald green fighting shirt with a lighter green under shirt and dark green sash.

"Cousin dear. Come bring your guests. Grandmother must meet them." Hirotetsu said. Sora whipped around to face her cousin and snarled in the harsh grating language. Whatever she said, it must have been scary, because Hirotetsu cowered backwards. "As you wish milady." He beckoned the gang to follow him and Sora's at the back. He led them to a spacious room/cave. There were two large beds, a small table, a changing area, and another door.

"This shall be your room. The other door leads to the hot springs and bathes. Dinner shall be served soon. Come, get them dressed. They are soaking wet." Hirotetsu said, bowing low as he left. Sora snarled and turned to her friends. "You are to stay here. You are to eat here. You do not leave this room. If you will excuse me I must attend my grandmother." Sora stormed out of the room before anyone could ask what was wrong.

* * *

wll heres chapter two. i will not post until i get some reviews. good or bad. cliff hanger!


	3. What the heart is

Kai sighed. "If only I knew what she was saying." "She was speaking wolf." Hirotetsu said, reappearing with a laden food try and four bundles, expertly balanced on his head. He handed the bundles to kai then placed the food tray on a coffee table. "Your name is written on each bundle Sora's garments are in the room." Hirotetsu said, bowing and disappearing.

It was about that time that a great fight was heard thru out the mansion/ cave. A great snapping, roaring, howling cries of pain fight that actually slammed into the heavy oak door leading into the room, making it quiver. A yelp of pain was heard then silence. A familiar howl of victory was heard, then the door opened. Sora tumbled face first in, the door closing behind her.

Kai raced to her side and lifted her up. She had a massive nose bleed and her shirt was shredded, a gaping wound glistening with blood across her shoulder and extending to her back. Tari sucked in her breath and asked , "What happened to you?" "Grandmother has…left the…clan. Kai remember…what…I said about…the chosen? With grandma gone….I have become the chosen." Sora rasped. Kai turned stock still and growled.

Hirotetsu reappeared, like a phantom with cups and a chine jug of drink. A first aid kit was skillfully dangling from his jaguar tail. "Milady, with your permission, the clan heads wish to talk to you and your guests tonight." "Not tonight hiro. I will talk to our uncles before the funeral." Sora rasped, spitting blood from her mouth. Hiro, nodded, bowed, and disappeared.

Sora stumbled upwards and dragged herself to the hot springs, leaving a trail of blood. "Eat I will be out soon." She rasped, then disappeared. Kai shook his head. And followed. Sora sat in the hot water, trying to relax her sore muscles and whining when it touched her wounds. Strong arms suddenly pulled her to a bare chest and a strong voice came out of the mist. "Love are you ok?" Kai whispered. Sora winced and leaned into Kai.

"I need to wash the wounds out love." Sora whimpered. Kai grimaced, then moved his hand and began to gently massage the gashes. Sora sucked in her breath. She bit her lip at the pain but stayed silent till Kai stopped. The wounds were clean, but deep and raw. "There love I'll stitch them later."

Sora sighed in relief and dived under the water to wash her face. She came back up only to be pushed up against the edge of the pool.

"Kai?" Sora whispered. Kai smiled weakly and laid his forehead on Sora's. "Kai what's wrong?" sora whispered. Kai sighed heavily. "Promise me love." Kai whispered. Sora looked up in confusion. "Don't leave me. I couldn't stand to loose you again." Kai's voice cracked. Sora grimaced and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye. "I'm not leaving you kia. I love you." Sora whispered.

* * *

Kai pulled her chin up and kissed her fiercely. Sora groaned quietly, surrendering to Kai and ran her hands thru his hair. Kai broke the kiss off and moved down Sora's jaw line down her neck to her shoulder. Sora gasped and groaned. "Kai stop please. You're tempting me love. Please stop." She whispered. Kai groaned and continued doing it. "Sora. It's hard for me. I don't want to stop. I want you so bad. I want to make you happy." Kai shudder and backed up.

Sora placed a hand on Kai's cheek panting. "Kai I love you, but my life is hell. Please just wait. Wait for our wedding night. Just a while longer. Please?" Sora pleaded. She hated making Kai suffer. Kai closed his eyes and nodded. "Ok love. I'm sorry." Kai whispered. Sora sighed and rubbed Kai's shoulders.

"No love I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that. We aren't engaged or married. It just seems wrong. What if something happened? You'd leave." Sora whispered in agony. Kai looked up in surprise and caught her hand and growled. "Sora! I'm not like that. You know that! If that happened, I would stand by you till the end. I love you." Sora cringed backwards and got out of the pool. She pulled a towel on and walked out.

Kai sighed and ran a hand thru his hair. He always had to screw things up this sora. He got out of the pool too, drying off. He walked out with a towel, drying his thick hair. He looked sadly at his girlfriend, as he found her in the corner of the room staring at the wall, a bowl of white rice on her lap and chopsticks lying limp in her hand. Tala and Tari had gone to sleep already. Kai took his food and went over to Sora. He sat down next to her and whispered quietly in Russian. Sora picked h7er head up and looked at Kai, with gentle eyes. Her lullaby.

She sighed and placed a hand on Kai's cheek. Kai stopped his song and looked at Sora. He pulled her hand down to his lips and kissed it. He looked up to her sky blue eyes and whispered. "Sora I love you. If I had made the mistake of messing up our lives like that, I would never leave you. You mean so much to me. If that ever happened I would never hurt you. I wouldn't hurt it either. You're my whole world. I have no reason to leave you." Sora looked sadly at him. "I know that Kai. I'm sorry for accusing you of doing that." Kai smiled then brought the first aid kit out. Sora sighed. Stitches…great.

She closed her eyes and waited for the sting of the needle to bite thru her skin. Instead she felt a cool compress press into the wounds and being bandaged tightly into place. She looked up in confusion and found Kai smiling down at her, tossing the kit into a corner. Sora smiled gently and leaned upwards to kiss Kai. Kai dodged back playfully taking Sora down with him, sprawling on the floor. Kai smiled devilishly and began to kiss Sora's neck. Sora gasped in surprise and began to make Kai turn his head so she could kiss him properly. She succeeded.

Kai kissed Sora gently. Sora returned it. It turned from gentle to urgent. Sora groaned in the back of her throat and ran a hand thru Kai's hair. Kai growled and ran his hands along Sora's sides, and stopping at her hips. Sora shivered and pulled away to breath. "Are you alright love?" Kai panted. Sora nodded and stroked his face. Kai kissed her lightly, and then got up, Sora cradled in his arms. "Let's get some sleep." Sora snuggled into his chest and promptly fell asleep. Kai chuckled and walked into the other room, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep with Sora in his arms.

The night before the funeral…

Tala was having trouble with his male ceremonial kimono. "Damn it!" He yelled. TAri appeared laughing, wearing an elegant lilac and white kimono with a dark purple obi, a tiger roaring on her back. "Here love let me help." Tari stated, buttoning the hidden button on the inside of right side and tying the dark green obi around Tala's waist, a dragon on his back. "There love." Tari stated. Tala smiled and Kissed Tari passionately. Kai came walking in, struggling to tie his black obi. He was dressed in layers of grey, white, and crimson red, a burgundy phoenix stitched on his back. "Tar, help me. I can't keep it tied." Kai whined. The trio heard a laugh and Sora appeared.

Kai drooled while Tari and Tala gaped in amazement. Sora was dressed in multiple layers of blood red and ebony black with an even blacker obi. A leaping wolf, snarling, was printed on her back. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant bun, a few strands of ebony hair dangling near her ears, and held up by two obsidian and gold chopsticks. She even wore a little bit of mascara and blush.

Kai whistled and muttered. "Damn." Sora rolled her eyes and tied her boyfriend's obi. "There are you three ready?" Sora asked. The trio nodded. Sora sighed. Kai walked up to her side and took her hand gently. Sora looked down at their hands, smiling weakly then lead them to a conference room. Three monstrous men stood up to greet them. "Welcome lady Sora." The red eyed man greeted. Sora nodded stiffly to him, then waved her hand in a motion to seat them all. She sat down at the head of the table, and clutched at Kai's hand underneath it. Kai squeezed it reassuringly and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Milady who are you're guests?" The green eyed man asked. Sora looked at him and growled out. "The brunette is Senshi Tarifina "Tari". The red head is Senshi Tala. Tala is Tari's shin and this is Mushahsi Kai. Kai is my shin." This caused a murmur to spread among the three men. The yellowed eyed man nodded approvingly at Kai. Sora's head snapped to look at the red eyed man challengingly. "Kyoushiro? Is there a problem with this?" Sora snarled. Kyoushiro shook his head hurriedly. "Now what do you wish to discuss with us?" Sora asked, quite calm. Her eyes flashed to the green eyed man and were red with impatience and anger. "Speak now Noritora! My patience is wearing thin!" Sora snapped. Noritora winced then stuttered. "Milady… there…there is nothing now. Kyoushiro just wished to remind you of your engagement to his son."

"This is negated now due to you finding your shin." Shirogitsune snarled at his brothers. All of them nodded.

"Good, gentleman I will see you at the funeral and the begging of the games tomorrow night." Sora said, sadness creeping into her voice as she stood, Tari, Tala, and Kai shadowing her as the warrior wolf left her uncles in the conference room. Kai grabbed her hand and began to hum. Tari wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and Tala took Tari's hand. They all began to hum. Sora began to sing softly in her musical voice.

"_When the storms are rising,_

_This lonely path that comes._

_I crave the solitude, beloved, for you are no longer here."_

Tala and Kai began to sing at this point taking Sora and Tari by surprise.

_"Beloved, no longer am I here, but I have never left you._

_Safe in your heart I am. No longer will I leave._

_I curse the day they tore me away. To war I was to go._

_Curse that day, when stray shrapnel hit me. Fire away!"_

Tari took the next and last verse of the song and she sang with an edge in her voice, sad but musical.

_"Beloved, I love you. Forever you shall stay. In my heart, belay._

_Come with me. Sing a midnight lullaby. A midnight lullaby just for me."_

The foursome looked at each other, tears running from all of their eyes as they know they have all lost someone dear to them now, but they will never leave their hearts. Sora murmured gently.

"Let's get some sleep." The trio beside her nodded and they all crashed all safe and warm in the arms of their beloveds.

* * *

this is chapter three. we are starting to get to the good part. so bear with me. sora's family is a pain


	4. The Fights

well this is a new chapter. very long and extensive. if you have any questions on the following family cerimonies i would be happy to answer! i own sora. kai and tala i dont...unfortunatly...and tari is owned by smiffyizdabest! read and review please!

* * *

Sora was seated on a cleft above the cave where her great grandfather lay. Her thick heavy fur was glinting in the harsh lantern light. She stood and howled a haunting song as three hyenas carried the casket to the burial grounds in the deep cave blackness. Others joined her in the haunting song, cat calls and hyena laughs and fox barks all sang along. Kai, Tala and Tari were behind her and they did not understand the ancient language. Sora gave one last howl and the beasts below her cried with her. Sora looked behind to her friends and smiled. She howled.

/Friends…. Tonight we fight for the honor of my grandfather! Feast and drink well for those who challenge the chosen… may not live to see dawn! _**Getsuga**_!/ She howled. The animals roared back to her in excitement. Sora turned on her heels and came trotting back to the trio. Kai stuck his hand out to stroke the ebony mane fur and Sora turned to them.

/ I ask you know, do you want to go to the fights with me?/ She looked sick and the trio of friends nodded, worried for the wolfess. Sora sighed and padded away, Kai's hand in her black ruff. She stopped at another cave and looked inside, where harsh moonlight and torch light glittered. She took a deep breath and looked at Tari.

/ It would be easier if you morphed Tar. Tala you sit next to her on the ledge ok. Kai can you put that new collar Hiro brought me, on my neck. No telling who has the guts to try and kill me tonight./ Sora said in a joking manner. Her friends and boyfriend cringed at her poor attempt at humor and Kai took the new collar and buckled it around his girlfriend's neck. Now Sora looked like a true fighting beast. She was larger now, her fur thick and abundant, and clearly showing scars from past fights. Her claws with long sharp black obsidian knives and slowly but surly her eyes turned a bloody red.

The collar made her look even more sinister. The long spikes curved outwards, and were sharpened to a deadly point. The leather of the collar was thick and heavy, unlikely to tear in battle and to leave the fighter at the mercy of the opponent. Sora grinned viscously and walked up some adobe stairs and came out in the brilliantly lit fighting room, the roar of the crowd echoing around her as the Sugjima clan called salutations. Kai sat at her right and Tari to her left, Tala at Tari's side.

Hirotetsu sat in the middle of the ring of stones and roared, his own collar throwing light. His was made of lighter leather, and his spikes out of white crystal. A Herald's collar. The crowd came to silence and waited in tense anticipation.

/My lords and ladies! Your first match of the night will be between the fighters of Shirogitsune's clan and Noritora's Clan. Jishen Ayama and Ashitake Buru step inside the ring of stones!/ The crowd roared in delight as a brown mane lion and a spotted hyena stepped into the ring, their spiked collars throwing dull deadly light.

Kai felt a deep sigh come from Sora's chest as she stood and growled thunderously. The crowd of animals went into an obedient silence. Sora barked, her voice clear as a bell.

/Fighters! Are you ready for combat?/ Sora cried out, her head hanging over the edge of the cliff, her teeth showing in a viscous smile. The lion roared and reared in anticipation and the hyena crackled a harsh spine chilling laugh. Sora smiled, and howled.

/Begin!/

The ensuing fight was brutal, bloody, and terribly short. Sora snorted in surprise as the lion stood over the hyena's lifeless body. Their blood dripped steadily and mixed into the sand below. Sora growled savagely, effectively stopping the fight. The lion looked up as silence surrounded the fight, every clan member waiting for Sora's words.

/You have fought well, Ashitake Buru. I name you the victor of this match and I give you a title to bring honor to your family. From this point, you are Captain Ashitake Buru Quickclaws, of the Sugijima armed forces./ Ashitake bowed his head in delight and roared back up at Sora.

/Undying loyalty to you Sora Getsuga, Lady and Lord of the Sugijima!/ The crowd cheered at this and Ashitake's young daughter ran up to him, escorting him out of the ring while two Noritora Clan members drug Jishen by his back legs to the infirmary. Hirotetsu appeared in the middle of the area as the bloody sand was packed down again and he roared.

/The next match is between Ebiki Edo of Shirogitsune's clan and Lord Jiro Zetsu of Kyoushiro's clan./ With the roar of the crowd, a giant brown bear lumbered into the arena, Standing to a massive eight foot height and roared. From Kyoushiro's side, came the largest yellow pelted Siberian Tiger Sora had ever seen. The duo squared off and looked up at Sora, waiting for the signal. Sora paused for a moment but nodded. The fighters launched themselves at each other and the fight began.

Up above the arena…

Sora's claws dug into the rock below, her eyes turning an even redder shade of crimson. Kai dug his hand into her black nape fur as Ebiki smacked Jiro in the face, blood, fur, and skin flying. Ebiki's strong bear jaws grabbed the only vulnerable spot on Jiro's neck, an inch above the collar, and crushed down. Sora jumped up, her fur standing on end and a savage snarl ripping from her chest.

/Enough Ebiki! These fights are not for killing! You have won the match, now stop!/ Ebiki dropped Jiro's prone tiger body and roared back up at Sora.

/Come then Getsuga! I challenge you!/ Sora felt a surge of rage and protectiveness rush through her and she let loose a blood thirsty howl, that made everyone's hair/fur stand on end. Sora paused momentarily to look at Kai and whisper.

/Kai, I love you. Never forget that./ She then turned and leapt out from the cliff, landing lightly on the blood drenched arena floor. Jiro was immediately taken away by his father and Hirotetsu looked up Kai.

/Milord, care to decide the match?/ Hirotetsu asked. Kai nodded, his eyes never leaving Sora's battle ready form. Hirotetsu saw the concern in Kai's eyes and heralded the match.

/Ladies and Lords, this match is a chosen fight. The combatants are Lady and Lord of the Sugijima clan, Sora Getsuga, and Foot Solider Ebiki Edo of Shirogitsune-sama's clan. The winner, if Ebiki, will take over the clan and kill the looser. If the winner be Sora, she will dismiss Ebiki./ Hirotetsu roared. The crowd roared in fear and delight as Kai held up his hand. Silence enveloped him, and then he let his hand drop.

Sora was as big as Ebiki and just as wild. An even match thus far, except she had one thing in her favor. Her bloodrage. She reared with Ebiki and slashed at his face with her claws. Ebiki roared in pain as her claws caught the side of his face. He swung with a might paw and caught Sora's shoulder, laying it open to the clean white bone. Sora growled, softly and leapt upwards and came down on Ebiki's back., her fangs worrying the back of his neck, and her claws slicing through back muscles like butter. Ebiki roared, shaking in pain and fell backwards, landing on Sora. Sora felt a rib snap and she gasped. She bit harder into the neck muscles and made Ebiki roll. She took a few shallow breaths, blood dribbling form her maw. Ebiki reared up in pain and lumbered away on two hind legs to face Sora again, their blood mixing in the sand. Ebiki and Sora looked long and hard at each other, before Ebiki took a half step forward and collapsed. Kai held up his hand immediately and cried out,

"Sora is the victor!" At that Sora staggered and fell, her mauled body limp as a rag. The last thing she saw was Kai, his crimson eyes overflowing with tears.

* * *

i seriously might have to add more detail in this chappie. tell me what you think!


	5. Family Ghosts

well this is a new chapter. very long and extensive. if you have any questions on the following family cerimonies i would be happy to answer! i own sora. kai and tala i dont...unfortunatly...and tari is owned by smiffyizdabest! read and review please!

* * *

_**Next morning…**_

Sora groaned and cracked her eyes open. She was in her bed and the room was dim and cool. She groaned and heaved herself upwards to her elbows.

"Ugh! What happened to me?" She muttered. She felt a cool hand on her forehead and a gentle whisper tickled her ear.

"Love it's me Kai. You suffered some major blood loss, lacerations to your back and throat, broken ribs, and a minor concussion." Sora leaned her head into Kai's hand and murmured in content.

"You had me worried love." Kai whispered, stroking the blood matted hair of his girlfriend.

"Why love? I promised I wouldn't leave you alone in this world, remember?" Sora rasped. Kai smiled weakly and kissed her forehead. Sora smiled and hummed in boredom.

"Can I get up yet? My back is stiffer then a board." Sora whined. Kai bit his lip in thought but, he quickly turned his head when Tari burst into the room, her eyes glowing silver. Sora sat up all the way, her eyes turning red in a second, fresh blood oozing out of her cuts.

"NO!" Sora barked. Tari flinched and cowered back as Tala appeared with a collar that was like Sora's.

"NO! NO! NO! Tari please, this isn't your fight!" Sora snapped, Kai looked confused and asked,

"What happened?" Sora snapped her head back to her boyfriend and morphed. Her cuts bled even more, blood pooling at her paws.

/Is this what you want? Do you want bloodrage?/ Sora snapped at Tari. Tala looked away from the mutilated body of his friend as she growled in her wolf form, tears forming in his eyes. Kai looked around confused before yelling.

"What the hell is going on?"

/Your sister accepted a blood fight./Sora snarled.

"What's that?" Kai asked, dreading the answer. Sora looked at him in despair and hissed.

/A fight to the death." Silence.

"I did it for you Sora." Tari whispered. Sora snapped, her body going rigid in hate and anger.

/I _**NEVER**_ want my sister to risk her own life for my worthless hide!/ Sora roared. She bounded out of the room with a strangled growl and Kai looked blankly at Tari. Romani appeared and glared crossly at the trio.

/Tari for your sake I would stay in here. Tala protect here with your life. An assassination attempt before a blood fight is usual. Kai morph now!/ Kai looked extremely confused before he was knocked over by a powerful back paw by Romani.

/Look you idiot! The love of your life is in danger now! She can be challenged as soon as she steps out of this room. If she looses, she will be killed!/ Romani snarled, her fangs a mere inch from Kai's nose. That single move pissed Kai off and he snarled. Lunging upward in a red haze, he slammed Romani on her back and pinned her. Said she wolf looked up in grim satisfaction. Tala and Tari gasped as Kai looked down.

Iron gray paws with malicious black knives for claws reached his eyes sight. He stepped off Romani in surprise and stared in a crystal mirror that hung at the back of the door. Bright crimson irises stared back at him, a mane of light gray tipped with black that ran down his neck, and a tail of solid dapple grey color with a red-yellow flame running up it. He rammed the door open and followed the sweet pine-lily-in-sunlight scent that could only belong to Sora.

Sora stayed on the cliff over looking the Kurotora valley, a breeze moving through her mane fur. Her large black tipped ears swiveled as the sound of heavy footfalls became louder and closer. She spun around and a large head smacked her and made her fall backwards off the cliff. She landed with an undignified 'oomph' on a wide ledge below with the larger beast on top of her.

/You great big idiot, get off of me!/ Sora snapped. The said big idiot grunted and got off of her.

/Sorry Sora./ came a familiar voice. Sora looked up and saw a male wolf face smiling down at her. Sora stood and shook her fur out and glared crossly at male.

/Who are you?/ Sora snapped.

/Mushashi Kai, Sora Getsuga's mate./ Sora's head snapped up and she stared long and hard at the male.

/Kai?/ Sora asked in disbelief. Kai nodded and he was tackled.

/Kai! By Rashid how did you morph?/ Sora cried out in glee, licking her mate's face. Kai chuckled and licked Sora's cheek

/Romani made me./ Kai explained. Sora laughed and fell on her side, cuddling into her mate's fur. Sora then stood and cried out.

/Tarifina's blood match is nullified! It will not take place. If it does, not only the beast holding the match will be punished, but everyone involved will be punished!/ It echoed around the valley, letting every beast know what happened. Sora turned to Kai smiling.

**_Much later that night after many ceamonial battles in honor of Sora's grandfather..._**

Sora howled victoriously as she loped around the sand ring. She had just won another match, hardly with a scratch to add to her pelt. The crowd roared back in excitement. Sora stopped and looked around.

/Who dares challenge me now?/ She howled. The crowd looked at each other whispering.

/Anyone at all?/ Sora called. Not one beast stepped forward. Sora snorted and turned, looking upwards at the cleft above her. Kai was looking down at her, his red eyes filled with relief and pride. She smiled at him. Suddenly, footfalls sounded behind her. She spun around and faced the one person she did not want to fight.

/Come then, my darling little niece. I challenge you./ Kyoushiro snarled. Sora whined quietly as , for the first time in three days, a tremor of fear ran through her body.

/Kyoushiro, uncle, you know this is an unfair fight./ Hirotetsu cried out as he hurried forward. Kyoushiro snarled and back pawed Hirotetsu into the crowd. Shirogitsune appeared in his silver ocelot form and hissed as he stood protectively near his son.

/Kyoushiro, this fight is unfair. A saber tooth against a great ice wolf? Madness!/ Kyoushiro turned on his brother, snarling with massive claws out.

/Stay out of this little brother. To pacify you and your pathetic excuse of a whelp I shall let our darling little niece's shin fight with us. How bout that? A dire wolf and Great Ice wolf against a saber tooth?/ Kyoushiro asked, chuckling evilly. Sora paced forward, her fur standing straight up.

/Stop this madness uncle. I will face you alone!/ She snarled, trembling. Kyoushiro smiled.

/The shin bond is too strong Sora. He will fight./ Sora snarled, but felt Kai's dire wolf form behind her, sporting Tari's fighting collar. Sora turned and snarled quietly.

/Go back beloved. This is not your fight. This is not your time to die./ She said, her blue eyes pleading.

Kai's heart was breaking in two. Half wanted to stay and protect his lover, the other half wanted to obey her. He whimpered, his legs trembling and stayed put. Sora's eyes went from pleading to agonized, making Kai whine again. She lowered her head and talked in a low deadly voice to Kyoushiro.

/Alright uncle. Have it your way./ She stood taller suddenly and snarled upwards to Tari and Tala.

/Tari! Tala! Announce us and decide the match!/ Tala and Tari nodded. Tari stood and announced the combatants.

/ Ladies and Lords, this match is a chosen fight. The combatants are Lady and Lord of the Sugijima clan, Sora Getsuga. Her shin, Mushashi Kai, and Lord Kyoushiro Zetzu! The winner shall decide the leader of the Sugijima clan!/ Tari roared. The crowed murmured uneasily and settled into an eerie silence. Sora leaned into Kai's side and whispered in his ear.

/I love you Kai. Remember that./ Kai leaned back and licked her cheek.

/I love you too Sora, you're my whole world. I will protect you. Don't leave me please./ Sora smiled weakly at him then threw back her head, letting loose a wild blood curling howl. Tala raised his hand and waited for the right moment. A breeze ruffled Sora's fur and she whispered into the wind.

/Mother, Father, watch over us./ Tala dropped his hand and Sora moved in a golden blur.

Kai moved with his mate and they both crashed into Kyoushiro. Kyoushiro shook Kai off like rain and shook his massive head, looking for Sora. He heard a snarl suddenly and Sora appeared, hamstringing her uncle Kyoushiro roared, turned with amazing agility and smacked Sora with large sharpened claws out. Sora flipped with a yelp into the crowd, blood and fur flying.

/Sora I thought you could fight better then that!/ Kyoushiro snarled. Sora came bounding out of the crowd in full blood rage. Her fangs had grown longer and her claws looked like black cleavers. Kai rammed into Kyoushiro's chest and the two wolves sandwiched the saber cat between them. Kai ripped into the thick chest muscles and Sora used her uncle's distraction to tear muscle and flesh from her uncle's back.

Kyoushiro roared in pain, turning his head and dug his large canines into Kai's left foreleg. Kai let go with a yelp of pain and was thrown back into the cliff face. Sora snarled from her uncle's back as she saw from the corner of her eye, Kai trying to get up but falling down to breath painfully. She went blank. All the sounds were dead to her ears, all smells gone to her powerful nose. Her eyes filled with a crimson color and she lost it. After her sight went, all she felt was her fangs and claws ripping into flesh and the sweet taste of blood.

Suddenly a lone voice ripped through her ears.

_"Baby girl, it's time to stop. I think my brother learned his lesson." _Whispered the tenor of her father's voice in her ears. Sora stopped. And she came back to her senses. She was torn in numerous places, including her throat. Blood pooled around her paws, her legs trembled from exhausting.. She looked about and found her uncle in the sand, gasping for breath. She faintly heard Tala's voice, declaring her the victor.

A soft touch graced her rib cage. Then everything was black.

* * *

i seriously might have to add more detail in this chappie. tell me what you think!


End file.
